


Moonsun 夢

by kuobowdd



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd





	Moonsun 夢

-abo設  
-moonsun

___________________________  
文星伊和金容仙又因為一些瑣碎的小事吵了一架，隔天在練習室練舞時一句話都沒有交談，旁邊兩位成員早習慣兩個姐姐吵架時的相處模式，也就硬著頭皮撐過恐怖的低氣壓，一休息就趕緊溜出門透透氣。

金容仙緩了緩喘息隨後就坐在沙發上休息，文星伊則坐在地板上低著頭滑手機。

通常這時文星伊總會拿著水要她補充水分的。

如此一想，金容仙又開始抱怨起文星伊的冷漠，儘管自己也是擺著一張冷臉給她看就是了。

但她要面子的啊，所以最後來和解的總會是文星伊。

只是要過一些日子，文星伊才會來找自己求和。

這次不知道要花多少時間才會讓對方投降。

或許是昨夜的輾轉難眠，金容仙在想著問題時就在沙發上沉沉睡去。

金容仙大概一輩子就只遇上一次這樣離奇的事了。

她一醒來竟然就躺在了曾經住過的屋塔房，擺設完全和從前一樣，就算是整人也太過逼真。

更令人疑惑的事來了，她環顧了四周後只見到坐在沙發上看手機的文星伊，但這個文星伊和現在認識的完全不同。

那張臉更加稚氣了些，就像自己最初認識她時的模樣，熟悉的黑髮和齊瀏海。

什麼鬼。

她本來是想好好的從床上下來的，誰知道一動腳就沒了力氣，狠狠的摔在了地板上，與地面來了個熱烈的肌膚相親。

“哇啊！誰…容仙歐尼？”文星伊嚇得趕緊轉過了頭，卻也沒想到看見金容仙這般狼狽的樣子，“你不是回家了…誒？”

金容仙緩緩站了起來，在內心翻了個白眼，她才應該驚訝的吧。

“你…”儘管文星伊確定眼前的人就是金容仙，但和她目前認知的姐姐就是差了一些，肉嘟嘟的臉頰消瘦了些，顯得更加成熟了點

“我就是金容仙，只是是29歲的版本。”金容仙面無表情地闡述道，又看了眼掛在一旁的桌曆

見鬼，她是真的回到過去了。

“29…你在說什─”

“星啊，你真的別問了，這些年我知道的很多。”

文星伊看著金容仙挑著的眉毛有些感到不寒而慄，乖乖地閉上了嘴。

誰能料到意外會如浪潮般一波又一波襲來。

正當金容仙還在努力回憶著為何屋塔房裡只剩下文星伊一人時，濃烈的薄荷味就充斥著鼻腔。

苦惱的答案頓時明朗。

正常人在18歲時就會開始分化，偏偏文星伊這人就比別人晚了幾年。

如果沒有記錯，她這時應該是剛分化完沒多久，因為是個alpha，還不太會控制自己的信息素，所以被強制隔離避免影響到其他人。

剛好所謂的”其他人”之中，就有個金容仙。

金容仙摀住了頸後的腺體，本來平常的體溫突然間燙了幾分。

她被屋內瀰漫著的信息素給弄到發情了。

文星伊看著動作忽然詭異的金容仙，愣了幾秒後很快的反應了過來，但在慌忙也於事無補，她壓根還不怎麼會控制。

“容…容仙歐尼。”羞紅著臉的年下低著眸子看向對方，焦急的手不知所措的在空中揮著

“…這裡有沒有抑制劑？”金容仙頭低到看不見她的表情，咬牙吐出的字句裡滿是壓抑

文星伊頓了頓才心虛地低聲說了句還沒。

她看著金容仙的眼神從痛苦轉變為憤怒，彷彿要用炙熱的視線把自己大卸八塊。

“文星伊。”

“……抱歉。”

“啊西！我不是跟你說要買的嗎！”

“我…我今天正想去買的。”

“抑制貼呢！？”

“我昨天剩下最後一塊了…”

“……”

文星伊你是要氣死我是不是。

金容仙皺著眉抿了抿嘴唇，幾經思考將文星伊帶到了床上後跨在了對方身上。

“歐…歐尼？”文星伊下意識地向後靠，她見狀便又更貼近兩人之間的距離

“看來也只有你能幫我了。”

她咽了口水，縮著脖子不安心的看著身上人。

“我…我們…”

金容仙看著畏畏縮縮的文星伊嘆了口氣。

“如果你是想說什麼不是那種關係，我可以告訴你過幾年後就會是了。”

她已經是厚著臉皮子說這句話了，儘管她並非在撒謊，但還是能感受到臉部升溫的熱度。

文星伊聽著年上的話像是石化一樣定格，震驚的嘴一張一闔也沒說出話來，金容仙也不再理會對方的反應，伏下身子小心的落下了灼熱的吻。

“瞧你這副模樣…我還真想讓未來的你看看。”金容仙曖昧的笑了笑，垂下眸子輕蹭著對方身下的小山丘

初嘗情事的年下舒服的悶哼了一聲，一副快哭出來的樣子看著金容仙：“你說的是真的嗎？”

她捧著對方的臉又給予了幾個吻，“乖，騙人的是小狗。”

話說完後便拉開了年下的褲子，裏頭緊繃的腺體終於得以解放，金容仙不再去看文星伊的害臊的表情，低著頭開始套弄著對方那處的火熱。

“嗯…哈啊…”文星伊緊緊闔上了濕漉漉的眸子，初分化的小孩實在沒辦法抵擋眼前這般情色的畫面，幫自己做的人還是已經暗戀了有一段時間的姐姐

“容仙歐尼…”

“舒服嗎？嗯？”

“嗯…”

感覺到手中的腺體越來越硬挺，金容仙便將身下那片濕熱抵在上面緩慢摩擦。

金容仙看著文星伊緊皺的眉心和繃直的嘴角，忍不住壞笑道：“星啊…你要自己試試嗎？”

文星伊楞神了一會才理解對方的問話，緩緩搖了搖頭，眼神委屈巴巴的像隻被冷落的小狗：“歐尼…哼嗯…我不會…”

真可愛，這個文保守這副青澀的樣子還真新鮮，金容仙想了想未來的文星伊，遺憾的在心中搖了搖頭。

28歲的文星伊在性事上哪能談上青澀。

“嗯，我會幫你的。”

金容仙扶著碩大的腺體往下輕慢的坐了下去，甬道經過了方才的濕潤，勉強的擠了進去。

“嗚…歐尼…”文星伊初次感受到腺體被濕熱的媚肉包覆住，還時不時絞緊了分身，差點就沒控制住衝動的慾望，“你…你太緊了…”

明明是主動的一方，金容仙聽著文星伊的話卻又更加害羞了一些，她不滿的輕掐著年下的腿根，緊抿著嘴唇回道：“…給我…哼嗯…少說兩句。”

“你倒是也給我動一下呀…”

“我…我不會…”文星伊無辜的看向跨在身上的金容仙聳了聳肩，面對已經游刃有餘的年上只能擺出怯弱的淚眸

天，這真是那個一吃醋就會當晚強勢的窮追猛問的alpha？

“…頂跨就好。”

“這樣…？”

文星伊沒控制好力道就把性器挺得太深，惹的金容仙發出了沉悶的呻吟，她幽怨的看了眼文星伊，卻發現對方根本沒看著自己在做，而是努力的依照她的指令在行事。

一把怒火頓時被她可愛的模樣給熄滅，這樣乖巧的小狼犬可得好好珍惜，畢竟未來就成了人人皆知的皮皮星了。

“哼嗯…慢一些…”金容仙將她的手帶到自己的大腿上扶住，俯著身子吻著濕潤的眼角，在她耳邊沙啞的低語：“你做的很好。”

或許是alpha尋求著omega的本能所致，文星伊確實在這方面越來越熟練，她也能感受到體內的性器因為慾望的增長而脹大。

她們不再交談，屋塔房裡只剩下曖昧的喘息，腿心的交合處早已濕的一蹋糊塗，像是熟悉了一樣，彼此間對於體內點燃起的火種燃燒到何處好像也能明白。

年輕alpha沒什麼經驗，精力倒是挺旺盛的，而且omega像是被摸透一般，文星伊總能找到能讓金容仙滿足的敏感點。

果然年輕體力就是夠好，她硬是被要了好幾次。

文星伊在最後一刻抽出了熱燙的腺體，將熱意盡數留在了床單上，金容仙躺在她的身旁緩了緩急促的呼吸，對方的手便攬在了她身上。

她聽見年下小小聲的請求，像是害怕被拒絕一樣。

“能夠標記歐尼嗎？”

金容仙心底柔的化作一淌水，笑著揉了揉她凌亂的瀏海，她明白這時候的文星伊仍然感到不安的情緒，歛著眸子溫柔的看著她。

“傻瓜，我已經是你的了。”

文星伊將頭埋進了金容仙頸後的髮絲間，果真飄著一股清淡的薄荷味。

“歐尼真的喜歡我嗎？”

她聽著文星伊的問題嗤笑了一聲。

“抱歉，我只是很久沒聽到你對我這麼問了。”

“這句話你可以親自去問未來的金容仙。”

“但她到後頭大概不會回應了。” 

事實上文星伊在一交往時實在過於不安，天天扒著她問這句話，她聽到耳朵大概都快長繭了。

金容仙探頭親了一口文星伊的嘴角，她笑的像個頑皮的孩子。

“因為她都是這麼做的。”

____________

事後金容仙從練習室的沙發上醒來，對於那場和稚嫩的文星伊相遇的夢感到害臊而不再多想。

幸運的是文星伊在那之後一下就跑來和自己和解，金容仙便自嘲般的分享了自己做的那場夢。

誰知道文星伊越聽臉是越沉，文˙大醋桶˙星伊爆發了醋勁。

偏偏金容仙也沒察覺到對方竟會和夢裡的小星伊吃醋。

於是當天晚上可折騰了明天休假的金女士。

fin


End file.
